Dos desconocidos
by Romy92
Summary: Un chico. Una chica. Dos desconocidos. En una noche cualquiera, es posible que dos corazones estén destinados a encontrarse... como si fuera la primera vez. One-Shot. AU. Jasper&Alice.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

 **-Dos desconocidos-**

Observé con atención el líquido ambarino que había en mi vaso antes de darle un trago. El local no estaba mal, había ambiente y la música era pasable. La noche apenas acababa de empezar y ya daba la sensación de que la mayoría de los presentes tenía alcohol en vez de sangre en las venas. Unos bailaban, otros reían y simplemente algunos se devoraban los unos a los otros.

Bostecé.

Unos amigos me habían recomendado aquel sitio hacía unas semanas, me habían dicho que era genial para dejar el estrés a un lado y que estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas. No me habían mentido, pero sentía que aquella no era una buena noche para mí. Había ido solo porque todos los de mi círculo social tenían algún compromiso aquella noche, y finalmente decidí pasarme solo un rato por aquel local para ver qué se estaba cociendo. Llevaba sentado en la barra tres cuartos de hora y ya iba por mi segunda copa. Durante el tempo que llevaba allí me había dedicado a otear el panorama, viendo alguna que otra mujer interesante y seguramente más que dispuesta, pero ninguna terminaba de convencerme. No sé. Era extraño.

Volví a mirar el brillante cartel de neón que anunciaba el nombre del local, Cherry's, y suspiré. Tal vez no debería haber salido aquella noche. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo y estaba claro que nada bueno me iba a llevar de allí. Saqué un billete de mi cartera y pagué las bebidas que había consumido. Justo cuando me levanté del taburete para marcharme, vi algo que consiguió detenerme. La puerta del local se había abierto y por ella había entrado una mujer que no llegaba a ser despampanante, pero que a mí consiguió dejarme paralizado en el sitio. Tenía la piel clara, el cabello negro y corto y no parecía muy alta. Era delgada, pero no todo huesos, y su rostro tenía un toque irresistible de travesura y alegría.

Se acercó a la barra sin prestarme atención, y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que todavía continuaba allí parado como un pasmarote. Se sentó dos taburetes más allá de donde había estado sentado yo y pidió un Cosmopolitan. Me encogí de hombros y me dije que de perdidos al río. Ella había sido la primera mujer en toda la noche que sin echarme ninguna miradita sugerente había conseguido despertar mi interés, por lo que pensé que quizá valdría la pena acercarme a ella.

Y eso hice.

Me senté a su lado y tamborileé con mis dedos sobre la barra, algo nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo me ponía yo nervioso por hablar con una mujer?

—Bonita noche, ¿verdad? —empecé. Genial, podía anotar aquella como la frase más sensual para ligar con una mujer bonita. Claro que sí, campeón.

La chica me miró durante un segundo y después asintió, indecisa.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a un trago? —tanteé. Bueno, aquello ya se parecía más a lo que andaba buscando.

—No, gracias.

Clara y concisa. Normalmente las otras mujeres con las que había tenido el placer de intimar se habían mostrado encantadas de charlar conmigo primero y de que las invitara a beber después, pero parecía que mi nuevo objetivo no era como las otras mujeres. Y eso consiguió atraerme aún más.

— ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—Lo cierto es que sí.

— ¿Te importa si te hago compañía hasta que venga tu acompañante?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estamos en un país libre.

Sonreí, y cuando el camarero le trajo su bebida, yo me pedí también un Cosmopolitan.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te llamas? —aventuré, sin dejar de mirarla. Lo gracioso era que no parecía intimidarla ni ponerla nerviosa. Era como si no sintiera mi presencia en absoluto.

—Ya lo estás haciendo.

Esperé y esperé, pero como no volvió a abrir la boca, volví a preguntar:

—Entonces… ¿me lo vas a decir?

—Puede. Tengo que pensármelo.

Me eché a reír sin poder evitarlo. Era increíble, y esa actitud distante solo me cautivaba más y más.

—Supongo que, en ese caso, el mío no te interesa.

—Quizá es mejor que solo seamos dos desconocidos, ¿no te parece?

—Quizá.

No estaba muy conforme, pero me dije que la noche era joven y que no tenía ni idea de cómo podía llegar a acabar. Le di un sorbo a mi Cosmopolitan mientras veía a mi nueva acompañante juguetear con la base de su copa, absorta en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo es que has venido sola?

—Estoy esperando a una amiga, ya te he dicho que esperaba a alguien.

—Es verdad.

— ¿Y cómo es que tú has venido solo?

Me alegré de que en ese caso fuera ella la que hubiera preguntado primero, así que decidí que sería mejor no desaprovecharlo y ser sincero:

—Unos amigos me recomendaron el local hace un tiempo, pero resulta que hoy todos tenían compromisos ineludibles. Me pareció que esta sería una buena noche para venir, aunque hasta hace un rato pensaba que me había equivocado.

— ¿Que te habías equivocado?

—Justo cuando tú has entrado yo me levantaba para irme, pero cuando te he visto he sabido que tenía que quedarme —confesé, esperando que no saliera corriendo despavorida.

Sin embargo, se echó a reír justo antes de darle un trago a su cóctel.

— ¿Eso te funciona con muchas mujeres? —me preguntó después de tragar.

Fruncí el ceño ante su pregunta.

— ¿Eso?

—Esa frase. Eso de "cuando te he visto he sabido que tenía que quedarme".

Lo cierto es que, dicho de esa forma, sonaba algo ridículo. Y yo se lo había soltado sin más, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Quizá el alcohol me había nublado el cerebro, pero yo me sentía bastante sobrio.

—Lo cierto es que no. Más que nada porque nunca la había usado antes.

Ella volvió a reírse, suavemente esta vez, y negó con la cabeza.

—Claro.

De repente metió la mano en su bolso y sacó su teléfono móvil, mirando la pantalla fijamente.

—Vaya —musitó.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—A mi amiga le ha surgido una emergencia familiar y no puede venir. Bueno, en ese caso me voy. Gracias por la conversación.

—Espera —le pedí cuando se puso en pie—. Quédate, por favor. Aunque lo haya parecido al principio no soy el típico baboso que usa siempre las mismas frases para ligar. Sé que suena raro, pero lo que te he dicho antes es cierto. No sé qué va a pasar entre nosotros, lo más probable es que acabemos siendo dos desconocidos como has dicho tú, pero dame la oportunidad de… crearte otra opinión sobre mí.

Ella achicó los ojos pero no dejó de mirarme, como si algo de mi discurso la hubiera sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto la opinión que una desconocida pueda tener de ti?

—Porque nada más verte me has parecido una preciosidad y porque me gustas. Me gustas mucho —confesé, dándome igual todo. Lo mejor era poner las cartas sobre la mesa y yo lo estaba haciendo.

—No me conoces. Solo te gusta mi físico.

—Porque no me estás dando la opción de conocerte. Quédate, y ya veremos qué pasa. Quizá termine gustándote si me conoces.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y, finalmente, suspiró y volvió a sentarse.

—No prometo nada —decretó.

—Hecho.

—Lo cierto es que no soy muy buena en esto.

No la entendí.

— ¿En qué?

—En conocer a alguien en un bar. En hablar con ese alguien, en coquetear. No sé, no soy así. No soy de las que cada fin de semana conoce a un tío distinto y se lo lleva a la cama. Soy más tradicional.

Bueno, se podía decir que yo tampoco solía llevarme cada fin de semana a una mujer a la cama. Quizá cada dos o tres semanas sí, pero…

—Yo no suelo fijarme en las mujeres como me he fijado en ti.

Volvió a reírse entre dientes.

—Lo siento, pero esas frases me suenan a las típicas que tienes anotadas en tu cuaderno del eterno ligón y que le sueltas a diferentes mujeres a ver si caen. Y lo siento, yo no voy a caer.

Me eché a reír ante su descarnada sinceridad y apuré mi cóctel.

— ¿Te parezco el eterno ligón?

—Bueno, un poco.

—Si lo fuera, te habría abordado con la típica frase de: "Bombón, ¿buscas compañía?" —dije imitando la voz de un seductor.

—Esa frase suena a algo que diría una prostituta —se rió sin poder evitarlo, dejándome ver sus ojos brillantes y sus dientes blancos. Preciosa.

Me contagié con su risa y volví a intentarlo:

—Entonces… habría sido algo así: "Nena, ¿me dejas invitarte a un trago?".

Ella me miró con suspicacia y sonrió.

—Eso es lo segundo que me has dicho, pero sin el "nena".

—Vale, y yo te he abordado con la frase más tonta del mundo: "Bonita noche, ¿verdad?". No me vas a decir que te he vuelto loca de pasión con esas tres palabras, ¿no?

—Lo cierto es que no. Sinceramente, me has parecido algo nervioso al principio.

—Lo estaba. Me has puesto nervioso. Me pones nervioso —me corregí.

Me miró de reojo y apuró su Cosmopolitan.

—Eso sí me parece adorable —admitió haciendo que mi corazón me golpeara con fuerza contra las costillas.

"Adorable" no era una palabra sexy. No era la típica palabra que un hombre esperaba oír de una mujer después de una intensa noche de pasión. No era una palabra que yo asociara con una mujer despampanante. Pero supe que ella la había dicho con sinceridad, porque realmente le habían parecido adorables mis nervios.

Sin que me lo esperara se levantó del taburete y durante un segundo temí que pensara en irse. Por el contrario, me tendió su mano.

— ¿Bailamos?

Fruncí el ceño. No era muy dado a bailar, no porque no supiera, sino porque prefería quedarme sentado a la barra charlando y escuchando música. Pero si ella quería bailar, no sería yo quien se lo negara.

Tomé su mano, sintiéndola cálida y suave, y me dejé guiar por ella hasta el centro de la pista. Una vez allí me soltó y empezó a moverse al ritmo de _Paparazzi_ de Lady Gaga. Durante un segundo me dio la sensación de que había olvidado que yo estaba ahí, pero sin darle importancia empecé a moverme con ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Era realmente preciosa, con sus ojos grises y su piel suave. No me había fijado antes en su ropa, pero llevaba un vestido vaporoso turquesa con solo un tirante que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. Quería tocarla, pero me daba miedo tirar por tierra esa especie de confianza que parecía haberme ganado por su parte. Por eso me limité a bailar sin dejar de mirarla.

Había mucha gente en la pista, muchos me empujaban o me daban golpes involuntarios, por eso me acerqué más a ella, solo para evitar que cualquier descuidado pudiera hacerle daño o darle un mal empujón y tirarla al suelo. Entonces vi cómo un tío se acercaba por detrás a ella y le ponía las manos en las caderas, intentando restregarse. Ella se detuvo, se giró de repente y empezó a decirle que la dejara en paz.

—Venga, bonita, solo quiero bailar contigo —insistió el tío.

—Yo no quiero bailar contigo. No estoy sola, déjame —le decía mientras intentaba liberarse de sus asquerosas manos.

—Oye, te está diciendo que la dejes en paz —intervine, poniéndome entre ella y el baboso. Yo no entendía mucho de belleza masculina, pero supe al instante que ese era el típico niño rico que se sabía guapo y que creía que cualquier mujer caería rendida a sus brazos con solo un pestañeo—. Está conmigo.

—Solo quiero bailar con ella —me aclaró alzando las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—Pero ella no quiere bailar contigo, así que vete a buscar a otra mujer a la que le intereses antes de que me cabrees de verdad.

El chico se rió y, negando con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de otra presa. No me pasó desapercibido el "gilipollas" que me dedicó, pero lo cierto es que me dio bastante lo mismo.

Me giré para ver cómo estaba mi acompañante, y la encontré detrás de mí parada y mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

—Sí, tranquilo. Gracias por intervenir.

—No hay nada peor que un tío que le mete mano a una desconocida para ligar. Es asqueroso.

—Sí… Aunque creo que es peor la mujer que se deja toquetear por un desconocido para ligar.

—Eso es no tener amor propio —negué con la cabeza y resoplé—. ¿Vamos a la barra?

—No. Estoy bien aquí. Quiero bailar —me explicó moviéndose de nuevo, acercándose un poco a mí—. Quiero bailar contigo.

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero supe que hablaba en serio cuando rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y pegó su cuerpo al mío con suavidad.

— ¿Te importa? —me preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas, consiguiendo que volviera a golpearme el corazón contra las costillas. Si seguía así quizá moriría aquella noche de un infarto. Pero lo cierto es que no me importaría.

—En absoluto —musité envolviéndola con mis brazos, colocando mis manos en su cintura.

La música era alegre y movida, y parecía que nosotros estábamos bailando una lenta, pero a mí no me importaba. Aquella chica había cambiado algo en mí, había conseguido que algún artilugio en mi interior hiciera clic y acababa de poner mi mundo patas arriba.

Sin que me lo esperara, apoyó su mejilla en mi pecho y suspiró, bajando sus manos hasta posarlas planas en mi torso. Después alzó la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y, con una sonrisa cómplice en sus labios, me dijo:

—Gracias.

Con la misma sonrisa asentí y, bajando la cabeza quise besarla, pero ella se apartó un poco, dejándome rozar sus labios.

—Son las dos —me explicó entre susurros.

—Por eso quiero besarte —le respondí de la misma forma.

—Antes… tengo algo para ti. Y creo que tú tienes algo para mí.

Era cierto. Sin dejar de mirarnos, ella deslizó una de sus manos por mi abdomen, mi vientre y más allá, hasta llegar al bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y pudo introducir su mano en él. Yo la imité, resbalando mi mano por su cuerpo, su cintura, sus caderas, hasta que pude abrir el bolso que ella había llevado toda la noche. Ambos sacamos lo que habíamos estado buscando y, cuando lo tuve, lo guardé en mi mano. Ella hizo lo mismo y se mordió el labio inferior.

Acto seguido tomé su mano con la mía e introduje el anillo de oro en su dedo anular, imitando ella después el gesto, colocándome el mío en su lugar correspondiente. Después entrelazamos nuestras manos, siempre sin perder el contacto visual, y sonreímos.

—Feliz aniversario, Alice.

—Feliz aniversario, Jasper.

Fue entonces cuando la besé, envolviendo de nuevo su cuerpo entre mis brazos como había estado deseando hacer desde que la vi entrar en el local. Recorrí su boca con la mía, diciéndole sin palabras lo importante que era para mí y lo mucho que continuaba amándola después de cinco años. Cuando nos separamos, nos echamos a reír suavemente y nos abrazamos con fuerza, ella con la cabeza bajo mi barbilla y yo con la mejilla apoyada en su frente.

Aquel era nuestro juego favorito. Nos habíamos conocido cinco años atrás en aquel mismo local, y desde la primera noche supimos que ya nunca volveríamos a separarnos, a pesar de que al principio me costó convencer a Alice de ello.

Tomándola de la mano la saqué de la pista y la llevé a un lugar algo más apartado e íntimo, donde la luz era más tenue y la música no era tan alta. Mi esposa se apoyó en la pared y abrió los brazos para que me colara entre ellos. Acepté la invitación al instante, besándola con renovada pasión.

—Al menos esta noche no te has tenido que pelear con nadie —comentó ella entre risas, recordando que la noche en la que nos conocimos terminé apartando a golpes a un baboso que se había acercado a ella para meterle mano.

—No me ha faltado mucho para golpear al imbécil de antes.

—Siempre tan caballeroso —musitó acariciándome el cabello y rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—Fuiste muy dura de roer esa noche —repliqué paseando mis manos por su espalda y sus caderas. Lo había sido.

—Y tú muy insistente —lo fui.

—Si no lo hubiera sido, ahora no estaríamos aquí. Y no fingiríamos cada año que somos dos desconocidos que se conocen en un local atestado de gente.

—Eso es cierto. Soy tan feliz de que mi amiga no pudiera venir aquella noche…

—Y yo de haber venido solo. Si no me hubiera quedado…

—Pero nos encontramos. Porque así tenía que ser. Porque tenemos que estar juntos.

Asentí antes de darle un beso en los labios.

— ¿Sabes? No tengo muy claro cómo terminó la noche… No sé si fuiste tú quien me convenció para subir a tu apartamento, o yo quien insistí en acompañarte hasta la puerta… —bromeé.

—Creo que fuimos los dos… Creo que sabíamos lo que iba a pasar y… —se encogió de hombros —. Nos dejamos llevar.

—Definitivamente.

—Lo único que tenía claro aquella noche era que no quería que la acabáramos siendo dos desconocidos —me aclaró Alice deslizando sus manos por mi cuello y llevándolas después a mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

—Yo también, cariño. Yo también.

De nuevo la estreché entre mis brazos, cubriendo sus labios con los míos, feliz de haber seguido mis impulsos hacía cinco años. Si no lo hubiera hecho, en aquel instante Alice y yo continuaríamos siendo dos desconocidos.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que muy bien, al menos un poco contentas de verme por aquí de nuevo ;P Hace un mes que terminé las clases y ya estoy graduada finalmente (bieeeen xD), a pesar de que aún me queda entregar el trabajo final. Pero bueno, hasta septiembre tengo tiempo, así que dejemos de hablar de cosas feas.  
**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el OS? Espero que os haya gustado mucho, mucho, porque hacía mucho tiempo que me rondaba por la mente escribir algo así, y he sido muy feliz al poder plasmarlo. Algunas ya lo saben (las que me siguen en Tumblr), y es que estoy escribiendo otra historia larga. Ya llevo unos cuantos capítulos y de momento estoy contenta con el resultado. Ojalá pueda empezar a subirla el mes que viene, o al menos en agosto, pero no puedo prometer nada. Solo quería que supierais que no he dejado de escribir y que de momento no tengo pensado hacerlo ;)**

 **Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado este OS tan sencillito y escrito con todo mi cariño para vosotras, con nuestra querida pareja como protagonista, y obviamente que me lo hagáis saber.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! Xo**


End file.
